


7 Deadly Minutes

by Kattiz



Category: Dead Realm - Fandom, LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattiz/pseuds/Kattiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silloin vielä hauskasta pelimaailmasta muuttuu todellisuus...<br/>Ketkä selviävät?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Deadly Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Uudelleenjulkaisu pienillä virheenkorjauksilla. :'D Toki silti joitan kirjoitusvirheitä saattaa olla, niistä voi kertoa kommenteissa jos siltä tuntuu. :D Nauttikaa ~

Rauski päätti streamin ja sulki tietokoneensa. Hän kääntyi tuolillaan ja nousi seisomaan, katsoen kaihoisasti sänkyä. Mutta vessassa oli käytävä ensiksi, ellei hän sitten välttämättä tahtonut kusta housuun yöllä, ja no, Rauski ei tietenkään halunnut sitä. Haukotellen mies käveli ulos huoneestaan, kuullen keittiöstä kolinaa.  _zappis_ , hän ajatteli. Rauski pysähtyi huoneensa oven eteen, tuijottaen keittiön suuntaan. Sanoisiko hän öitä nyt, vai vessassa käytyään? Hän kohautti olkiaan ja päätti jälkeen. Loogisempaa. Väsynyt Rauski kipitti vessaan.  
Tarpeensa toimitettuaan ja hampaat pestyään Rauski käveli venytellen huoneeseensa, samaan aikaan kun zappis tuli keittiöstä.  
"Öitä" zappis sanoi hiljaa kävellessään kämppiksensä ohi. Rauski kääntyi katsomaan vessaan suuntaavan miehen perään, ja vastasi; "Öitä", sujahtaen sitten omaan, pimeään huoneeseensa. Hän heitti vaatteet lattialle ja heittäytyi pehmeään, sopivan viileään sänkyynsä.  
Samoin teki vessasta tullut zappis.  
Ja jokainen muu Laeppavian jäsen.  
  
  
Ja he kaikki alkoivat nähdä samaa unta.

  
Proto heräsi ensimmäisenä. Hän hieraisi silmiään, heilauttaen pitkät hiuksensa pois naamalta. Vaivalloisesti ja unenpöpperöisenä Proto nousi seisomaan ja yritti nähdä ympärilleen pimeässä tilassa. Hän pisti merkille ettei se ollut hänen huoneensa, hänen rakas sänkynsä josta hän oli herännyt. Sinne hän oli nukahtanut, ainakin niin hämmentynyt mies muisti. Toki hän oli juonut muutaman kaljan, mutta ei sen pitäisi muistia viedä... Kai. Tuhahtaen miehen pää alkoi kääntyillä, hänen yrittäessä nähdä ympärilleen. _Jotenkin tosi... tutunolonen paikka... Mut tää ei oo mun huone... Eksyinks mä unissani Retriksen luo, vai näänks mä jotain todella outoa unta?_ , Proto yritti saada selkoa siitä mitä parhaillaan tapahtui, mutta luovutti melko pian.  
   
Fisu avasi silmänsä ja säpsähti.  _Mis vitus mä oon_ , oli miehen ensimmäinen ajatus, tämän herätessä kylmältä lattialta, jostain tuntemattomasta paikasta. Hämmentyneenä mies nousi istumaan ja katsoi ympärilleen, nähden noin viiden metrin päässä seisovan tutunoloisen miehen, joka seisoi selkä häntä kohti katsellen ympärilleen. Tai ainakin niin Fisu epäili, toisen pään kääntyillessä puolelta toiselle. Miehen pitkässä letissä oli jotain tuttua.  
"Proto? Ootse sä? Jos oot, mitä vittua sä teet mun unessa?" Fisu kähisi. Proto kääntyi ja katsoi Fisua.  
"Samaa voisin kysyä sulta, Fisu-rakkain" Proto hymähti pieni huvittuneisuus äänessään. Fisu tuhahti kyllästyneenä ja katsoi ympärilleen.  
"Proto... Miks tää näyttää ihan siltä Dead Realmin mapilta?" hän kysyi lievästi järkyttyneenä. Proto säpsähti tajutessaan miksi paikka vaikutti tutulta.  
"Tää on vaan unta, Fisu" Proto mumisi ja vilkaisi Fisua, joka istui paikallaan järkyttynyt ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
Keimo havahtui puheeseen ja kampesi itsensä istumaan.  
"Ette viittis ol-... Hetkinen mitä te täällä teette? Mis me edes ollaan? Jätkät onks tää joku pila?" mies ärisi vihaisena herätyksestä. Proto ja Fisu käänsivät katseensa ensin toisiinsa, sitten Keimoon. Sanomatta sanaakaan he tuijottivat vastaherännyttä ystäväänsä järkyttyneinä. Proto puisti päätään ja käänsi katseensa lattiaa.  
"Tää on vaan unta tää on vaan unta..." hän mumisi. Keimo tuijotti Protoa epäröiden.  
"Fisu, mikä Protoo vaivaa? Mis me edes ollaan?" hän tuijotti Fisua silmiin. Fisu pudisti päätään ja kaatui makaamaan. "Miks kukaan ei puhu?!" Keimo ärähti kova äänisesti, herättäen zappiksen.  
  
"Ette viittis olla hiljempaa, mä nukun" zappis murisi painaen kädet korvilleen.  _Hetkine, se oli Keimo. Mitä vittua se tääl tekee?!_ , zappis ajatteli kammetessaan itsensä ylös. Hetken hän katseli ympärilleen ja totesi maailman itsestään selvimmän asian. Hän ei ollut kotona, omassa huoneessaan, rakkaassa sängyssään jonne oli nukahtanut.  
"Tää on vaan unta tää on vaan unta tää on vaan..." Proto ei ehtinyt jatkaa lausettaan loppuun, zappiksen käskiessä tätä pitämään turpansa kiinni. Proto hiljeni.  
"Kiitos" zappis kähisi. "Fisu. Tiedäksä mitä tääl tapahtuu?" hän jatkoi katsoen Fisuun, joka pudisti päätään. "Tääl on Keimo, Fisu, Proto ja minä... Entäs Rauski ja Retris?" edelleen jatkaen hän kierrätti katsettaan ystävissään, odottaen jonkinlaista järkevää vastausta. Taino, Protolta hän ei odottanut mitään. Ei se kumminkaan sanoisi mitään järkevää.  
"Nukkuu" Keimo mumisi ja osoitti kahta nukkuvaa ihmistä.  
"Pitäs varmaa herättää ne" zappis sanoi kävellessään Rauskin luo.  
  
Proto tuijotti maata ja käveli pientä ympyrää, mumisten jotain mistä kukaan ei saanut selvää. Hetkeksi hän pysähtyi, kierrätti katsettaan ympäriinsä. Katseen osuessa johonkin mikä sai miehen hyppäämään taaksepäin säikähdyksestä, Proto tajusi yhtäkkiä kaiken. Tai niin hän luuli.  
Se oli se häkki. Missä ghost oli. Odotti vapauttamista. Sen sisällä liikkui jokin.  
**_Lits läts._**  
Sen kuullessaan Proto alkoi täristä. Vauva. Se vitun vauva. Hän nipisti itseään, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi.  
"Auts" hän säpsähti, ja tajusi olleensa väärässä koko ajan.  
  
**Se ei ollut unta.**  
**Se oli totta.**  
  
"Jätkät hei... Meil on pieni ongelma. Kirjaimellisesti pieni" Proto sanoi kääntyen katsomaan muita ja osoitti sitten häkkiä. Fisu, Keimo, zappis ja vastaherännyt Rauski kääntyivät katsomaan Proton osoittamaan suuntaan. Rauski räpytteli hetken silmiään ja tajutessaan mitä katsoi, hän järkyttyi.  
"Siis... Nähdäänks me kaikki samaa, erittäin todentuntusta unta, vai onks tää jollain Saatanan luomalla tavalla oikeesti totta?" Rauski kysyi hitaasti, harkiten sanojaan, samalla kun kierrätti katsettaan jokaisessa.  
"Musta tuntuu, että tää on jollain Saatanan luomalla tavalla oikeesti totta" Proto kähisi. Ehkä hieman huvittuneena.  
"Mitä tääl tapahtuu, mis me ollaan, miks te kaikki näytätte noin järkyttyneiltä? Ja tota öö mitä te teette mun unessa?" Retris kähisi unisena katsoen kaikkia silmät sirrillään.  
"Retris. Me ollaan Dead Realmissa. Jollain Saatanan luomalla tavalla. Ja tota öö tää ei oo unta" Proto selitti hiljaa, ja jollain Saatanan luomalla tavalla hän oli huvittunut. Proto hyrisi itsekseen.  
Hiljaisuus.  
"Täh?!" Retris kivahti rikkoen hiljaisuuden tajuttuaan mitä Proto juuri sanoi ja oli samassa täysin hereillä.  
"Jep" Keimo mumisi.  
"Niin. Kuulit oikein. Jollain Saatanan luo-..." Proto keskeytettiin.  
"Proto nyt se turpa kiinni tai mä tukin sen jollain Saatanan luomalla tavalla" Keimo karjahti. Proto repesi nauruun, mutta hiljeni nopeasti. Keimon murhaava katse olisi tappanut Proton ennen pelin alkamista, jos se vain olisi mahdollista.  
 

**Kellon tikitys.**

  
Kaikki nostivat katseensa ylös. _59... 58... 57..._ Numerot tippuivat alaspäin.  
"Se laskee aikaa ghostin vapautumiseen" Rauski mumisi tuijottaen kelloa järkyttyneenä.  
"MitämetehäänmitämetehäänMITÄMETEHÄÄN?!" Fisu hätääntyi.  
"Fisu rauhotu. Kaikki rauhottuu. Meidän pitää jakaantua, vaikka kahteen ryhmään. Jos me kaikki liikutaan samas ryhmäs, me ollaan kuolleita.  Mut jos me jakaannutaan, me saatetaan selvitä" Rauski selitti noustessaan seisomaan. Hän tajusi lanteillaan olevan vyön, jolla oli jonkinlainen tutka ja radiopuhelin.  
"Hienoo. Nyt me voidaan keskustella vaikka hajaannuttaski" Rauski nappasi radiopuhelimen ja heilutti sitä ilmassa voitonriemuisesti.  
"Mä meen Proton kans!" Retris huudahti lattialta. Proto hymyili pienesti.  
"Mä tuun sit vaikka teidän kans" Rauski kohautti olkiaan ja käveli Proton vierelle. "Eli siis mä, Retris ja Proto, zappis, Fisu ja Keimo. Onks ok?" Rauski katsoi kysyvästi ensin Keimoa, joka nyökkäsi, sitten Fisua, joka teki samoin ja lopuksi zappista, joka näytti yhtä happamalta kuin Rauski aamuisin jos ei saanut kahvia.  
"Ei, ei ole ok. Mikä sä olet meitä määräilemään, saatika jakamaan ryhmiä?! Mä meen yksin, saatan jopa selvitä" zappis sähisi, heilautti kättään ja juoksi pois.  _Vaikka ei mun selviämisestä mitään iloo oo, jos Rauski ei selviä..._ zappis ajatteli juostessaan pois. Rauski katsoi miehen perään hetken ja meinasi juosta perään, mutta pudisti päätään ja vilkaisi kelloon. _23... 22..._ Aikaa ei ollut enään paljon.  
"Okei.. No Fisu ja Keimo menee sit kahestaan. Meil on tutkat ja radiopuhelimet. Kyl me selvitään, uskokaa mua" Rauski vakuutti, vaikka tiesi itsekin ettei se ollut mahdollista.  
"Parempi pistää vauhtia kinttuihin ja mennä... Muistakaa tarkkailla tutkaa ja heittää elonmerkkejä sillon tällön. Ok?" Rauski katsoi kysyvästi Fisua ja Keimoa, toistamiseen. Molemmat nyökkäsivät. Rauski nyökkäsi, kääntyi ja lähti juoksemaan kauemmas. Retris lähti perään. Proto katsoi Fisua ja Keimoa.  
"Ja muistakaa, ettei vauvoja oikeesti oo olemassa" hän virnisti, yrittäen keventää tunnelmaa tuttuun tapaansa, kuitenkaan onnistumatta siinä. Keimo katsoi Protoa murhaavasti, ja jos katse voisi tappaa... No, Proto olisi kuollut. Taas. Proto huokaisi huvittuneena, pudisti päätään ja juoksi Rauskin perään. Fisu ja Keimo katsoivat hetken toisiaan ja lähtivät sitten juoksemaan kauemmas. He kiipesivät hyllyjen päälle kellon kumahtaessa merkiksi siitä, että ghost oli nyt vapautettu. Fisu katsoi taakseen nopeasti, nähden kellossa numerot "6.59", jotka lähtivät sekunti kerrallaan tippumaan alaspäin.  
  
**7 minuuttia. 7 tappavaa minuuttia aikaa selvitä.**  
   
Kylmät väreet kulkivat pitkin zappiksen selkäpiitä tuon kiipeillessä katon rajassa. _Olis ny ees ollu se ihmissusi. Toi vauva on ihan hirvee_ , zappis ajatteli toivottomana, melkein jopa happamana. Hän oli varma, että kuolisi ensimmäisenä. Mies vilkaisi tutkaa. Turvallista, ainakin toistaiseksi. zappis kyyhötti katonrajassa, tarkkaillen tutkaa, odottaen vauvan tuloa, odottaen varmaa kuolemaa.  
  
Fisu kömpi Keimo perässään ilmastointikanavaan, ryömien sen toiseen päähän, Keimon jäädessä toiseen päähän.  
"Jos se tulee sieltä, ilmota mulle. Jos se tulee täältä, mä ilmotan sulle. Ok?" Fisu katsoi pelokkaana takanaan olevaa Keimoa, joka vain nyökkäsi vaisusti, tuijottaen ilmastointikanavan suuta.  
"Miks meil ei voi olla shieldejä" Fisu valitti.  
"Me todennäkösesti kuoltais vaikka meil ois shieldit..." Keimo mumisi, ja Fisu tuhahti.  
  
  
**Lits läts.**  
  
zappis kuuli sen ja vilkaisi tutkaa. Mitään ei näkynyt, mutta hän kuuli sen joten sen täytyi olla lähellä. Mies huokaisi ja laittoi tutkan vyölleen, jääden radiopuhelin kädessään kuuntelemaan vauvan liikkumista. Sen litisevät askeleet tulivat lähemmäs, sitten kauemmas, taas lähemmäs. Joskus ne pysähtyivät, ja jatkoivat matkaansa uudelleen. zappis odotti kärsivällisesti, sormet valmiina radiopuhelimella.  
zappis odotti. Ja odotti. Odotti vähän lisää. Hän huokaisi kyllästyneenä ja jatkoi odottamista. Hän huokaisi uudelleen, mutta odottamisen sijaan alkoi ajatella Rauskia. Osittain sen takia, että odottaminen alkoi käydä tylsäksi. Ja osittain sen takia, että Rauski oli kuumin mies joka maan päältä löytyy. zappis virnisti ajatellessaan kämppiksensä täydellistä persettä.  
Tutka värähti. Ensin kerran. Sitten toisen. zappis otti tutkan vyöltään samalla hetkellä kun se alkoi väristä hulluna ja vilkkua punaisena.  
**Lits läts.**  
zappis tiesi olevansa kuollut. Vauva ilmestyi huoneeseen, pyöri hetken ympyrää etsien zappista, huomaten hänet sitten katon rajassa. zappis virnisti.  
"Mites meinasit tänne päästä, paskahousu?" hän ivasi. zappis oli varma, että vauva muuttui vihaisemmaksi. Hän naurahti ja katsoi kuinka vauva alkoi kiipeillä hyllyltä toiselle, päästäkseen zappiksen luo. zappis otti radiopuhelimen ja painoi sen hetken epäröinnin jälkeen päälle.  
"Rauski. Emmä tiedä kuuleksä tätä, mut halusin vaan sanoo et rakastan sua. Ja et sul on hyvä perse. Mieti tarkkaan ennenku jaat sitä kenenkään kanssa" zappis selitti rauhallisesti, virnistellen itsekseen. Vauva lähestyi. "Mun on aika kuolla nyt. Lupaa, et selviät. Jos et selviä, mä... Mä tunkeudun sun uniin, ja se ei tuu olee kaunista" zappis lisäsi tyynen rauhallisena virnuillen ja päästi sormensa napilta. Hän tuijotti vauvaa. zappis ei edes yrittänyt juosta, vaan kohtasi kuoleman rauhallisena silmästä silmään.  
  
_Kaikki kuuntelivat hiljaa._  
  
Rauski tuijotti seinää järkyttyneenä. Hän odotti jatkoa. Hän odotti, että zappis ilmoittaisi päässeensä karkuun. Mitään ei kuulunut. Rauski huusi ja alkoi hakata seinää, kuin zappiksen kuolema olisi sen vika, yrittäen estää kyynelten tulon. _Miks. Miks?! zappis miks? Miks sä kerroit vasta nyt..._ Rauski nojasi päänsä seinään ja itki. Proto ja Retris katsoivat toisiaan huolestuneina.  
"Rauski... Pärjäätsä?" Retris kysyi empien ja laski kätensä Rauskin olkapäälle. Rauski nyökkäsi hitaasti, kuivasi naamansa ja huokaisi syvään.  
"Meidän pitää ettii parempi piilo..." Rauski mumisi ja ryhdistäytyi. Hän heilautti kättään merkiksi seurata ja lähti hitaasti etenemään kauemmas keskustasta.  
  
Fisu ja Keimo katsoivat toisiaan kauhistuneina.  
"zappis... Se on kuollut" Fisu rikkoi hiljaisuuden. "Ja viel pudotti tollasen pommin ennen uhrautumistaan! Mitä se ajatteli? Se vaan hankaloittaa meidän selviytymistä, ja Rauskin elämää..." hän jatkoi ja tuijotti maata. Keimo pysyi hiljaa, yritti keksiä jotain lohduttavaa sanottavaa.  
"Hei, kuuntele" Fisu sihahti.  
"Askeleita..." Keimo kuiskasi. Fisu nyökkäsi. "Mut kenen?" Keimo jatkoi Fisun etsiessä radiopuhelinta vyöltään.  
"Rauski?" hän kuiskasi radiopuhelimeen.  
"Noh?" Rauskin ääni vastasi hetken päästä.  
"Missä te ootte?" Fisu kysyi täristen.  
"Jossain kirjaston tapases kykitään hyllyjen pääl, kui?"  
Fisu katsoi Keimoa. He molemmat tiesivät mitä se tarkoitti.  
"Fisu, mitä siel tapahtuu?" Rauski kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden kuluttua.  
"zappis on täällä..." Fisu nielaisi.  
Hiljaisuus.  
zappiksen askeleet lähestyivät.  
"Juoskaa. Paetkaa, ettikää uus piilopaikka" Rauski sanoi täristen. "Ette saa kuolla. Meiän on PAKKO selvitä. Me menetettiin jo yks.." hän jatkoi nielaisten.  
"Me yritetään. Mut ei luvata mitään. Jos realistisia ollaan, aika varmasti me ollaan pian yhtä kuolleita ku zappis. Sille ei voi sit mitää. Muistatte mua sit ainaki paril kaljal okei?" Keimo kähisi omaan radiopuhelimeensa.  
Hiljaisuus.  
Askeleet lähestyivät.  
"Vaan jos kuolet. Muuten muistan sua oluel" Proto liittyi keskusteluun, omalla jokseenkin huvittuneella äänellään.  
"Proto, yks kysymys. Miten sä voit olla noin rento ja heittää läppää?! zappis on just kuollu ja me kuollaan varmaan muutkin, mut sä vaan pelleilet?" Fisu kivahti.  
Hiljaisuus.  
"Mun tapa peitellä sitä et pelkään aivan saatanasti" Proto sanoi hetken päästä hiljaa. Taas hiljaisuus. Joka ei tosin ollut hiljaisuus Fisulle ja Keimolle, sillä zappiksen askeleet kaikuivat jossain lähistöllä.  
"Ehkä me vaan Keimo lähetään vittuun täältä ja etitään parempi piilo" Fisu sanoi hetken päästä.  
"Tehkää se. Me tehään samoin" Rauski sanoi.  
"Kuitti" Keimo tuhahti lopettaakseen keskustelun.  
"En halua" Proto hykersi.  
"Proto nyt vittu" Rauski sanoi kyllästyneenä.  
"No anteeks" Proto kivahti.  
Hiljaisuus.  
"Mennää" Fisu sanoi ja katsoi Keimoon.  
"Mut kumpaan suuntaan? Kummas suunnas se eläväkuollut paskaläjä on?" Keimo kysyi katsoen Fisuun.  
""Paskaläjä" Hei mies se on zappis! Vaik se yrittääki tappaa meiät, se oli silti meidän kaveri..." Fisu tiuskaisi ääni väristen. Keimo hiljeni. Fisu kuunteli. "Mennään sinne" Fisu sanoi hetken päästä ja osoitti Keimon suuntaan. Keimo nyökkäsi ja lähti kömpimään ulos ilmastointikanavasta. Harmikseen hän näki lähestyvän zappiksen hahmon.  
"Hyvää työtä Fisu, edistit meidän kuolemaa!" Keimo karjui ja lähti peruuttamaan, tuntien pian Fisun naaman persettään vasten.  
"Keimo vittu mä en nää mitää ku persees on mun naamalla!" Fisu sanoi lisäten vauhtia. Keimo virnisteli itsekseen.  
"Peruuta nopeemmin sit, jos et haluu mun persettä sun naamalle" Keimo nauroi ja peruutti nopeammin.  
"Keimo vittu, ei mun naamalle!" Fisu karjahti.  
"Okeiokei" Keimo hykersi. Hetkeksi hän unohti olevansa pakenemassa kuolemaa, ja ikävästi todellisuuteen palaten hän näki zappiksen ilmastointikanavan suulla. "Fisu vauhtii nyt vittu se on tolla!" Keimo karjui täyttä kurkkua.  
"Joojoo vittu!" Fisu karjui takaisin ja nousi seisomaan päästessään ulos ilmastointikanavasta. "Tuu jo!" hän hoputti.  
"Emmä vittu pääse nopeemmin!" Keimo karjui. "Mee sä vaan. Emmä täält kummiskaa hengis selviä vaik pääsisinki karkuun" hän jatkoi ja kömpi ulos ilmastointikanavasta. "Itseasias ei mit..." Keimo ei saanut lausettaan loppuun, zappiksen tarttuessa miehen jalasta kiinni. "Nevermind Fisu juokse ja selviä!" Keimo huusi. Fisu kääntyi ympäri hädissään. Hän ei halunnut nähdä ystävänsä kuolevan. "FISU JUOKSE!" Keimo karjui viimeiset sanansa. Ja Fisuhan juoksi. Hän nappasi radiopuhelimen vyöltään ja huusi siihen enemmän kuin hädissään: "Rauski vittu ny Keimoki on kuollu, mul on kaks spirittii peräs ja se vitun vauva on jossai mä oon yksin mitä vittuu mä teen?!"  
Hiljaisuus.  
Fisu hätääntyi, mutta rauhoittui kuullessaan Rauskin äänen radiopuhelimesta.  
"Fisu piiloudu" Rauski vastasi selvästi hätääntyneenä.  
"Minne muka?! Kuten jo sanoin, mul on kaks spirittii perässäni!" Fisu karjui itku kurkussa. "Jos mäki vaan kuolen. Teil on parempi mahollisuus selvitä" mies nielaisi kyyneleet, teki raskaan päätöksen. "Hyvästi Rauski" Fisu kuiskasi hiljaa, ja heitti radiopuhelimen seinään kääntyen kohtaamaan Keimon ja zappiksen.  
  
"Vitun Fisu saatana" Rauski pidätteli itkua. "Meil on nyt sit kolme spirittii ja vauva meidän perässä. Ja se sano et meiän on helpompi selvitä! Vittujen kyrpäparaati saatana..." hän manasi ja katsoi hätääntyneenä Protoon ja Retrikseen. He olivat piilossa ilmastointikanavassa, pitämässä niin sanottua hätäpalaveria.  
"Tästähän tuli mielenkiintosta" Proto mietti. Retris pysyi hiljaa, katseli vain Protoa sivusilmällä. Rauski ei kiinnittänyt huomiota Protoon tai tämän pelleilyyn.  
"Pitäs varmaan yrittää päästä keskelle kattomaan paljo meil on aikaa jäljellä" Rauski ehdotti. Retris nyökkäsi, katse edelleen Protossa. Proto huomasi sen ja hymyili Retrikselle vinosti.  
"Keskelle siis... Varovasti, mehän ei haluta kuolla, right?" Rauski kysyi, korottaen hiukan ääntään, saadakseen kahden rakastuneen huomion.  
"Juu" Proto ja Retris vastasivat kuin yhdestä suusta ja nousivat seisomaan.  
"Johdaksä, koska mä en ainakaan osaa sinne" Retris kysyi, katsoen Rauskiin.  
"Njoo. Jos te sit lupaatte hoitaa rakastelunne ku päästään pois täältä" Rauski virnisti. Retris punastui. Proto nauroi vaivaantuneesti. Rauski nautti tästä, virnisteli itsekseen ja kömpi ulos ilmastointikanavasta, katsoen ympärilleen. "Tulkaa" hän kuiskasi nuorelle parille. Vaikka eiväthän he enään kovin nuoria olleet. Rauski naureskeli itsekseen. Proto ja Retris kömpivät ulos ilmastointikanavasta, vilkaisivat toisiaan, sitten nauravaa Rauskia. Proto pudisti päätään ja hykerteli itsekseen. Retris katsoi kumpaakin hämmentyneenä, mutta antoi olla.  
"Nii Rauski, näytätsä sen tien?" Retris kysyi vilkaisten Protoa. Rauski säpsähti ja nyökkäsi, tuijottaen eteen.  
"Jooooooo seuratkaa mua" hän mumisi ja heilautti kädellään merkin seurata. He lähtivät hitaasti ja varovaisesti etsimään paikkaa, josta lähtivät. Kello oli nähtävä.

"Se on tolla" Rauski hihkaisi ja osoitti kaariovelle josta pääsisi keskelle. "En nää ketää täs lähistöl. Ja tutkakaa ei sano mitää. Sinne on matkaa about 30 metriä. Jos mä meen, te ootatte... Ömm tol ilmastointikanavas. Ok?" hän jatkoi ja heilautti kättään lähimmän ilmastointikanavan suuntaan. Proto ja Retris katsoivat huolestuneina toisiaan.  
"Entä _JOS_ joku tulee?" Retris kysyi huolestuneena. Rauski vilkaisi taakseen. Hiljaista. Liian hiljaista. Aavemaisen hiljaista. Rauski tuhahti huvittuneena. Spiritit saattoivat olla vaikka kuinka lähellä, kenties ympärillä odottamassa sopivaa hetkeä hyökätä. Vauva kulki ties missä. Sen paskan litinää tosin ei kuulunut, joten Rauski oletti ettei siitä olisi huolta. Vielä.  
"Kyl mä selviän. Ei kukaan tuu" hän sanoi, vaikka tiesi, että hän saattaisi kuolla tällä reissulla. "Mä meen nyt. Jos nyt sattuu käymään niin, että kuolen, te selviätte. Luvatkaa se" Rauski katsoi anovasti Retristä ja Protoa. "Pliis..." hän kuiskasi. Kaksi muuta katsoivat toisiinsa, hetken epäröinnin jälkeen molempien katseet siirtyivät Rauskiin ja molemmat nyökkäsivät. "Hyvä... Mä meen nyt" Rauski sanoi hiljaa ja kömpi tutka kädessään ulos ilmastointikanavasta.  
"Toivottavasti se nyt selvii..." Retris mumisi.  
"Nii..." Proto vastasi hiljaa. "Mut jos ei, saadaan ainaki enemmän kaljaa. Jos muistetaan näit kaikkii sit kaljal" hän lisäsi hermostuneen huvittuneella äänellä. Retris mulkaisi Protoa, ja katse käski tuon olla hiljaa. Proto huokaisi raskaasti ja katsoi lattiaa.  
"Retris, mua pelottaa aivan saatanasti" Proto mutisi hetken päästä.  
"Muaki... Mut kyl me selvitään, usko mua" Retris vastasi hiljaa. Proto vilkaisi Retristä.  
"Lupaatko?" hän kuiskasi.  
"Joo..." Retris kuiskasi takaisin. Proto hymyili. Retris hymyili.  
Rauski ei hymyillyt. Hän hiipi seinän viertä pitkin lähemmäs kelloa. Numeroita ei erottanut näin kaukaa, sen verran pienellä fontilla ne olivat. Tai sitten kello oli pieni.  _Tai sit mun näkö on vaan huono_ , Rauski ajatteli, yrittäen rauhoittaa itseään. Onnistumatta siinä. Huokaisten mies jatkoi matkaansa kohti kelloa. Kohti kuolemaansa.  
  
**Kello.**  
  
**0.54**  
  
**Ilo.**  
  
Rauski lähti juoksemaan takaisin ilmastointikanavalle, kun tutka alkoi välkkyä punaisena.  
"Pliis eieieiei ei nyt!" hän huusi anovasti, epätoivoissaan. Hän katsoi taakseen. zappis. _Voi vittu, se kiero paska taitaa haamuillessaankin kuolata mun perseen perään_ , Rauski ajatteli huvittuneena, yrittäen rauhoittaa itsensä. Hän käänsi katseensa ja näki Proton kurkkivan kaukana ilmastointikanavasta.  
"PROTO! Nelkyt sekkaa!" Rauski karjui niin lujaa kun pystyi. Proto katsoi hätääntyneenä Rauskiin. "Menkää, piiloutukaa!" hän huusi. Proto perääntyi ilmastointikanavaan, nyökäten hätääntyneenä. Rauski vilkaisi taakseen. zappis jahtasi häntä edelleen. Vaikka minneppä se olisi lähtenyt. _Jjep, haamuillessaankin se on mun perseen perään. Vittu mikä jätkä_ , hän ajatteli virnistellen itsekseen. zappis oli yllättävän nopea, ja saavutti Rauskia sentti sentiltä. Rauski näki ilmastointikanavan edessään. Ja zappiksen liian lähellä takanaan. Hän ei ehtisi.  
"Paetkaa! Selvitkää, pliis" Rauski huusi ilmastointikanavassa kyyhöttäville Protolle ja Retrikselle, jotka alkoivat perääntyä. Rauski perääntyi myös, jotta ei kuolisi liian lähellä kahta selviytyjää. Hän oli varma siitä, että Proto ja Retris selviytyisivät. Rauski heitti viimeisen hymyn kahdelle miehelle, huokaisi huvittuneena ja kääntyi kohtaamaan zappiksen. "TAKE ME NOW! Saat perseeni omaksesi" Rauski huusi levittäen kätensä.  
  
"Voi vittujen vittu" Retris mumisi kömpiessään ulos ilmastointikanavasta. "Mennään tonne" hän jatkoi ja osoitti toisella seinällä olevaa ilmastointikanavaa. Proto nyökkäsi noustessaan seisomaan ja lähti Retriksen perässä juoksemaan. "Tääl pitäs kestää 20 sekkaa... Jos oikeen oon laskenu" Retris mumisi istuessaan ilmastointikanavassa.  
"Kyl me selvitään... TAI SIT EI" Proto kiljahti nähdessään Keimon spiritin ja vauvan Retriksen takana ilmastointikanavassa. Retris säikähti ja nousi hätäisesti ylös, lyöden päänsä kattoon.  
"Ai saatana PROTO MENE JO!" Retris huusi hädissään.  
"Emmä pääse vittu! Siel o Fisu..." Proto hiljeni tajutessaan mitä se tarkoitti. "Retris me kuollaan" hän kuiskasi hiljaa.  
"Mut... Emmä haluu" Retris nieli kyyneleitään.  
"Kukapa haluis... " Proto hiljeni. Spiritit lähestyivät. Vauva oli jäänyt ilmastointikanavan ulkopuolelle seisomaan.  
"Mä rakastan sua" Retris kuiskasi viimeiset sanansa.  
"Mäkin sua" Proto vastasi itkien ja sulki silmänsä, valmiina kohtaamaan kuoleman.  
  
**Kellon kumahdus.**  
  
Spiritit katosivat. Ja vauva. Proto avasi silmänsä hitaasti, nähden Retriksen istuvan edessään kyyneleet silmissä.  
"Retris... Me... Me selvittiin" ilo hiipi Proton ääneen, tuon hyökätessä halaamaan Retristä. "Me selvittiin me selvittiin" Proto itki ilosta. Retris kietoi kätensä tiukasti Proton ympärille.  
"Me pidettiin lupauksemme Rauskille" Retris kuiskasi.  
"Jep..." Proto kuiskasi takaisin.  
Se kaikki oli ohi nyt. Proto ja Retris jäivät ilmastointikanavaan halaamaan, kaiken muuttuessa pimeäksi.  
  
Proto heräsi omasta sängystään, siitä samasta johon oli illalla nukahtanut. Hän siristeli silmiään pimeässä huoneessa, miettien oliko se vain unta. Proto säpsähti kuullessaan musiikkia, mutta tajusi pian sen tulevan puhelimesta, saapuvan soiton merkiksi. Hän kääntyi katsomaan näyttöä.  
Retris.  
"Hei.." Proto vastasi haukotellen.  
"Moi. Olikse vaan unta?" Retris kysyi epäilevä sävy äänessään.  
"En mä tiiä..." Proto mumisi ja toivoi voivansa unohtaa koko viimeyön  
"Pitäskö meidän käydä Rauskin tai jonkun kämpillä?" Retris ehdotti.  
"Joo. Tuun sinne 20 minuutin sisällä" Proto haukotteli uudestaan.  
"Ok" Retris mumisi ja lopetti puhelun.  
  
Ovessa oli joku aivan tuntematon sukunimi.  
"Muistiksä varmasti osotteen oikein?" Retris kysyi epäilevästi.  
"Joo, tää se oli... Nimenomaan oli" Proto sanoi, tietäen sen merkitsevän vain yhtä asiaa. "Rauskia, Fisua, zappista tai Keimoo ei ole, eikä ole koskaan ollutkaan... Jollain Saatanan luomalla tavalla" hän mumisi, yrittäen pidättää hymyään. Retris vilkaisi Protoa surullisesti, eikä jaksanut kiinnittää huomiota toisen pelleilyyn. He kääntyivät ja kävelivät ulos hiljaisuuden vallitessa.  
"Muistaks mitä luvattiin Keimolle?" Retris kysyi hetken päästä. Proto nyökkäsi.  
"Kaljalle siis!" hän yritti hymyillä. Retriskin hymyili.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiljaisuus.


End file.
